Candlelight
by darkness at heart
Summary: He hurt her. Now she wants revenge. Will she learn to trust along the way? Sorry I suck at summaries. .
1. Chapter 1

Candle Light

Chapter 1

The scent of the man's fear as he ran through the dark and damp alley was delicious. It drove my instincts to the surface as i stalked him from the shadows. I was a predator, he was my prey. Thats just the way it is. I had been watching this man all nigh at the Wolf's Den. He was not a regular at the night club, so I kept an eye on him, watching him as he eyed the other women. He had a predatory look in his eye and it wasn't hard to imagine what he wanted. But this was _my_ territory, and I wasn't going to permit another hunter nearby, even if he was just a weakling human.

When I'd had enough of his presence I caught the fools eye and headed for the back exit, reaching into his mind to ensure that he hd taken my bait. When I was sure he was lost in the many alleys of the city I began to make my presence known. I allowed him to hear my breathe and my footsteps, to catch glimpses from the corner of eye of my swirling cloak I had donned for the hunt. He realized something was tailing him and began to panic, breaking into a run and releasing the rich aroma of fear into the air. As I caught the scent I felt my long fangs grow in my anticipation of a kill. But first he had to know what it felt like to be prey.

After about 20 minute of pursuit, he finally reached his limit. His pace slowed to a walk and I began to close in. With my hood lowered I reach out from behind him to twine my fingers through his hair while my other hand wraps around his waist. He has enough time to gasp before I pull his head back and sink my fangs into his neck. Im disgusted when I hear him moan from a mixture of agony and pleasure. That is what the victum feels when bitten by a vampire. The sweetest pleasure and the worst agony imagineable.

When I am finished feeding I teleport to a dumpster behind a deparment store and carelessly drop the lifeless body in it. I quickly make sure their is no trace, fingerprints, or DNA left behind before I teleport to my favorite clearing in the forests near one of my houses in North America. As I settle on the ground against of a lone apple tree, I gaze at the moon, thinking of the past. At some point I dozed off, and my memories turned into the endless black abyss called sleep.

I never used to be like this. Before I was changed I was a brilliant tactictian for a famous king. I used to be the reason he won half the battles he fought in. Its a shame his name is gone from my memoryy,erased by my many millenias of age. Yes I was on my way up. At least, until i met him... Thanks to him I am now a churning mix of violence, hatred, loyalty, protectiveness, and dark humor. Most of all though, I now distrust and dislike the male gender with few exceptions. And its all because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about the late updates but a lot has happened in my life in the last few years and I've had a bit of a personal morality change. But no worries, this story will continue! Reviewers are welcome, especially since the more I get the guiltier I feel the longer it takes me to update. Flamers are also welcome but please be polite. I won't know what I need to improve on unless someone tells me, but don't be rude about it please. Thank you to mysteriousQuack, Cloudblazer, and Darkangel10163 for your awesome reviews, I will make more effort to check my spelling as I write. I had the first 8 chapters of this written out in a notebook, but didn't like how I was writing it and I lost the book in a move, so I'm going to try to remember what I wrote as I go. Suggestions are welcome. And by the way, I own Tora and most of the character, but not the world of the Den of Shadows. That belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. The woman who got me hooked on vamps and the supernatural._

Chapter 2

I awoke from my slumber not even an hour later, restless and wanting some action. The best place to get the action I sought was at one of the vampires towns scattered throughout the world, and I knew which one I wanted tonight. The one where the newer and more arrogant additions to the night liked to hang out, where there was a mix of humans for entertainment. It also happened to be near one of my favorite houses.

Teleporting to the entryway of my house, located in the Catskill Mountains, I walked swiftly to my room, shedding my clothes as I went, leaving them for my servants to clean up. As I arrive in my room in nothing but a bra and panties, I stand in front of my mirror, staring at the person looking back at me. She is barely old enough to be called a woman, but beautiful and has eyes that show all she has seen in her very long life. Her long straight dirty blond hair flows like water to just below her breasts. Her sapphire blue eyes set over pronounced cheekbones, her full red lips standing out on her face. Her pale ivory skin that shimmers in the moonlight flows over her body, over the long smooth and slender legs that make men crave to touch, and women long to have. Her ivory skin flowing over her well placed curves, the curves that have helped cause the death of many people over the past millennia's. Over time, I has become known as one of the most beautiful vampires, and as the first fledgling of Siete, I am proud to have that honor, but in the old times it could be very irritating, to always have young men treating me as if I was as delicate as I looked. But I always felt better when I ripped their throats out.

Shaking my head, I focus my attention on my hair, adding black and dark red streaks to it. Nodding at my work, I turn towards my closet, taking out a red tank top, black leather jacket, white skinny jeans and knee high 3 inch heeled boots. Zipping the jacket up halfway, I glide my way out of my house and onto the forest path that leads to a 2-way fork, one way leading to a main road, the other looking like a game trail and leading to Haven. As Haven is where I want to go, I set off in that direction, plucking a blooming black rose from a bush as I pass it at the fork, and twirling it between my fingers, the roots and brush on the ground being no problem to me in my heels. Looking at the moon to determine the time as 11:30, I grin, as I have 15 minutes left to walk and I will be in Loup Tanière in time for the witching hour. While I do not participate that often, in vampire towns, the witching hour is the one time when vampires are allowed to bite but not kill any human found outside of a private residence, whether it's theirs or someone else's. I generally bite to kill, so I don't participate in that particular habit.

As I approached the gates of Haven, the guard in the form of a very large Black bear lumbered over, growling as my form appeared, but quickly ceasing all sound and bowing his head when I looked over at him, raising one eyebrow. He shifted to human form and opened the gates for me, bowing as I walked through. Taking in the activity in the town as I walk through it, unhindered by traffic as everyone subtley moved out of my way, I sauntered my way to Loup Tanière, hitting the door with a bolt of my power to open it, and walking in over to the bar. The bartender, Nya, bowed her head to me, before returning to her job taking orders. I found Nya when Midnight burned and Jeshikah disappeared. Nya was one of Jeshikah's newer purchases and although she had been in the process of being trained by Jaguar himself, she was not totally wrecked. I took her to own of my houses and made her a blood bound servant, destined to serve me until the time of either my death, or I decide to change her or kill her. Every once in a while, when I go to visit Jaguar in his new Midnight, I'll bring her with me, and he always treats her exceptionally well in an attempt to make up for the pain he caused her a hundred years ago. That can usually keep me amused for a month, the idea of a vampire as strong as Jaguar having morals regarding human happiness. I never told him that I wiped her memory of her past, when she was at Midnight. I should probably do that sometime in the next 10 years. Hmmm…

When I opened this bar, I had her work here to serve the humans so they wouldn't poison themselves and die here, since that is illegal for a human to die an unnatural death in a vampire town. Not that anyone would bring that up against me anyway.

Sitting on the bar I ignore the base I feel thumping from the speakers situated around the bar and grab a bottle of some clear liquid before facing the bar and looking around, searching for a presence I have felt since I entered this town, and who I know can sense my presence.


End file.
